violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Be There
"I'll Be There" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Mercedes Lambre and Facundo Gambandé as Ludmila Ferro and Maxi Ponte. The English version of this song is sung by Kate Higgins and Shane Henry in the first season. Lyrics English= My heart is looking for something else Like a star above the ocean bright And if you could show to me just what I need to do To get to you then I'll give it a try And every morning I hear your voice And I see your face so high in the sky And I feel life's in love with our true love and passion It's a love that we cannot deny So then just tell me where you are today I'll come to get you so that we can stay We won't be apart or separate again Like a kiss that doesn't ever end I need to know just where you are today Because I need for you to let me stay That I'll see your face and you'll see me right below that star We both see in each other's eyes Now I know where you are |-| Spanish= Mi corazón busca sin parar, una estrella en lo alto de este mar Si pudieras alumbrarme un camino hacia ti Es posible que te pueda encontrar, Cada mañana pienso en tu voz Y el momento en que te veo llegar Siesta vida se enamora de nuestra pasión Algún día nos podrá juntar Tan solo dime donde yo estaré Entre mis brazos yo te cuidare Como mil almas inseparables Y soñar un beso sin final Dime si ahí algo que yo pueda hacer Para esconderte dentro de mi ser Yo se que sucederá tu mitad y mi mitad Muy pronto ya se encontraran, No por casualidad Si siento frió en mi soledad en mi pecho te busco lugar Si confió en que mis pasos conducen a ti Tu calor un día me va abrazar, Y con tu nombre grabado en mi En la arena escribo sobre este amor Y si el mar se lleva cada palabra de hoy Gritare mas fuerte que este sol Tan solo dime donde yo estaré Entre mis brazos yo te cuidare Como mil almas inseparables Y soñar un beso sin final Dime si ahí algo que yo pueda hacer Para esconderte dentro de mi ser Yo se que sucederá tu mitad y mi mitad Muy pronto ya se encontraran, No por casualidad Ahí estaré Siempre a tu lado Ahí estaré... Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Ahí Estaré" (I'll Be There). *This song is originally sung in Spanish by Diana Santos and Jorge Blanco, who played Ana and Pablo in Cuando Toca La Campana, the Latin American version of As The Bell Rings. *Ludmila sang this song with Tomas in Angie's class, but it is unknown whether Ludmila wrote it. *Ludmila and Maxi had to sing this song together for Angie's assignment. *Ludmila rigged the draw of names so she got to sing this song with Tomas, but when Angie found out she put her with Maxi. *Ludmila and Maxi sang this song at Resto Band. *This is Ludmila and Maxi's first duet. *The original Spanish version of this song is part of Cantar Es Lo Que Soy, the second album of Violetta. *The Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Marcelo Wengrovski, Gilberta Antonia Caron, and Sebastián Mellino. *The students sang it for their auditions for the mid-term show. * This song was also sung by Master Zambrano. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs